kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Magio
"Hocus... POCUS!" --Magio Maxwell von Pocus V, better known as Magio, aka The Great Magio, is an enemy of the KND and a magic sorcerer. History Background Max was the most popular student in his school, he was never bullied and instead got bodyguards at his sides. When he was a kid, he was signed up for the Kids Next Door, but one day when he was training, he failed by shooting mustard at Numbuh 86 by accident. He was kicked out by Chad, and when he became a teenager, he became more popular until he learned magic tricks. He saw KND fighting teenagers and adults, which he didn't like to happen. One night, Father forged him a magic wand and handed it to Max, giving Max a tuxedo with a red cape and a flower, then a top hat, and then gave him magic powers. From then on, he became the master of the fate to all KND, the Amazing Magio. Relationships Crystal Stewert Crystal is one of Magio's biggest enemies since she has always interfered with his evil plans, stopping him, rescuing kids, and helping the KND out. He often retaliates by using his dangerous magic on her (such as stealing her voice) or by other means (like squirting her with his flower). Joey Beatles Magio finds Joey along with his friends annoying since they can't seem to understand how evil he is or what his true intentions are. However, he became interested in Joey after learning that his sister was born a mute while he wasn't, and it's what prompted Magio to steal poor Joey's voice. Joey was amused by Magio at first due to him being a magician, but he then learned he was evil and grew afraid of him after getting his voice stolen by Magio. Appearance Gallery max as a coffee worker by boogeyboy1.jpg|What Max/Magio looks like when his wand is broken. magios watching by boogeyboy1.png|Magio watching Sector V through his magic. Magio steals my voice.png|Magio stealing Crystal's voice with a magic spell. Magio spies on Tim, Hikar, and Joey.png|Magio is watching Timmy, Hikari, and Joey. magio's elements by boogeyboy1.jpg|Magio summoning his magical elements: Fire, Acid, Light, Earth, Water and Darkness like sister, like brother.PNG|Magio steals Joey's voice while Timmy and Hikari watch in horror. Operatanimals by Boogeyboy1.jpg| Magio transforms all of Sector V into animals. Taken by Magio.PNG| Magio captures Hikari, Timmy and the voiceless Joey in magical bubbles. the world inside magio's hat.png|What the world inside Magio's hat looks like. Personality Magio sports a spoiled and greedy personality who wants revenge on the KND. Powers Magio is a wizard of extreme talent and power, able to use advanced magic like stealing people's voices. Magio is very skilled in using element spells, and is capable of using multiple elements at once in battle. He is also said to have a world inside of his hat, which in it, everyone is Magio and everything unreal or surreal. Magio is also capable of turning kids into animals (or in Numbuh 4's case, a lamp). Weaknesses Like most mages, Magio is helpless without his wand. Trivia *He bares resemblance to Numbuh 1, though he was most likely inspired from Mumbo Jumbo from Teen Titans. *While as the Great Magician, Magio is the age of an adult. However, whenever he 'verts back into his true form after his wand breaks, he age regresses back into a Teenager. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Main Villains Category:Convicted Category:Boogeyboy1's Pages Category:Needs Updating